The current invention relates to a bicycle adapter that is designed to couple together two bicycles in a side-by-side configuration. The current invention includes a plurality of clamps that attach the bicycle adapter to the two bicycles at various specified locations. Each clamp comprises an articulating joint which permits the joined bicycles to articulate in coordination while being ridden.
A sociable, side-by-side, or buddy bicycle is a style of bicycle designed to be ridden by more than one person in a side-by-side fashion. Side-by-side bicycles are specialized vehicles that are designed for the express and limited purpose of accommodating multiple riders. While a side-by-side bicycle may be ridden by a single rider, the design of the bicycle is not optimized for single rider use.
Further, side-by-side bicycles generally comprise some type of conjoined bicycles that provide a rigid final product. Rigidity may be desired to combat independent movement between the two riders, where independent movement may result in imbalance or improper pedaling mechanics. However, the act of limiting independent movement of the riders may result in discomfort to the riders and may provide dangerous riding conditions based on limiting the riders' abilities to react to obstacles and riding conditions. Thus, although solutions currently exist for providing side-by-side bicycles, challenges still exist. The present invention addresses and overcomes these challenges.